Izanagi Haiiro
Izanagi Haiiro (男性の神灰色 Haiiro Izanagi) ''is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and the fourth member of Team 7 in the fanfiction, ''Shatter. Background Izanagi was born in Konohagakure, as a member of the Haiiro clan . When her mother, Yuri, was eight months pregnant, her father was killed in the Kyuubi attack, leaving Yuri to raise Izanagi on her own. However, Yuri died during childbirth, and her daughter was sent to the orphanage. It soon became apparent that Izanagi was an intellectual prodigy, and she was reading and writing fluently at the age of three. Curious about her parents, Izanagi confronted the Hokage, who told her about the history and abilities of the Haiiro clan. Due to the fact that the clan is very well-known even today, Izanagi remained without a surname to ensure her safety. After finding out that her clan was immensely skilled in the art of Genjutsu, Izanagi took it upon herself to learn it. At eight years old, she was enrolled in the academy. She graduated at twelve with the class of Konoha 11, and was placed on Team 7 in hopes of her intelligence and calm personality benefiting them. Personality Izanagi is fairly quiet and introverted, and prefers not to talk to people. When she does, she tends to avert her eyes. Because of this, she is often perceived as cold and uncaring. She is, however, exceedingly intelligent and observant, although not on the same level as Shikamaru. Izanagi is immensely curious, and is driven by the insatiable urge to find the "truth". If she is suspicious about something, she will follow through on her hunch without hesitation. Izanagi finds solace in others that are like her-- quiet. Due to this, she has taken a liking to Hinata, and the two have become friends. Appearance Izanagi is relatively slim and petite, and slightly underdeveloped in the start. She has straight, dark brown hair that she wore to her shoulders in part one. Izanagi's eyes are black, and her skin is light tan. During that time, her clothes consisted of a dark blue, v-neck t-shirt with a fishnet tanktop underneath. She wore black shinobi pants rolled up slightly, and dark grey sandals. Her black forehead protector was positioned around her waist, in the same fashion as Ino. In part two, her hair reaches her chest, and she keeps it in a bun. Her clothes have not changed much, and she keeps the same shirt. Her pants are no longer rolled up, and she wears bandages in between her pants and shoes. Her forehead protector is now tied around her upper arm, and she wears a grey cloth belt around her waist. Attached to the belt is a small scroll in which she stores supplies. Abilities As a member of the infamous Haiiro clan, Izanagi is very good at Genjutsu. She has gotten to the point where she no longer needs to use hand seals to formulate illusions. This is her main power, and she uses it the most. Izanagi is average in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. As a user of the Water Release nature transformation, she is strong against fire and weak against lightning. Izanagi is also a user of Chakra Chains. She is able to generate chains made of pure chakra from any part of her body, using it for offense or defense. Izanagi is able to use the most basic Fuinjutsu technique, containment seals, to store her supplies. During the Hoshigakure Arc, Izanagi intended to destroy the meteorite by sealing it within a scroll and burning it. The technique failed, and rebounded on herself, sealing the meteorite inside her own body. After being sick for weeks, her body finally managed to adapt to the foreign chakra. As a result of this, she is able to use to Mysterious Peacock Method. It took a very long time to learn, and for her body to fully accept the meteorite. Status Trivia * Izanagi loves to drink tea, and often goes cafe-hopping. * Izanagi's favorite food is dango. * Reading is her biggest hobby, and she spends a good amount of her time doing it. Especially during class at the academy. * She dislikes Sasuke, and considers Uchihas arrogant and hateful, with Itachi being the exception. * Izanagi has several wind chimes hanging outside her apartment. She loves listening to the sound. * Izanagi is an adept sensor. Reference The doll-maker was created by Hapuriainen on DeviantArt. It's pretty awesome, so check it out! Category:DRAFT